First Kiss
by theDANNIsaur
Summary: Amy and Rory are 12-years-old when they have their first kiss.


Rory had always amused Amy. His oversized nose and nervous personality were things that she had always found endearing. She enjoyed the chats that they had when sitting next to him in class.

At Leadworth High School, not a lot of people wanted to befriend shy, nerdy kids like Rory Williams, but Amy didn't class herself as one of those people. Rory was her best friend and she told him so every day.

Giggling at his blush, she ruffled his hair with her left hand. "You tell me that every day," he said, quietly, though there was no mistaken the twinkle in his eyes.

Amy shrugged and flopped down onto the grass beside him. "I know," she said, nonchalantly. "I just wanted to remind you." She flashed him another grin, which he returned.

The pair of twelve-year-olds sat in silence, side by side in the playground, watching the rest of their peers join together in games that the two of them hardly ever joined in. Amy would have happily participated in a game of Red Rover but she knew that Rory wasn't too keen on rough games so she sat on the sidelines with him and watched.

Amy cleared her throat and fished into the pocket of her cardigan, almost in a nervous manner. "I have something to show you," she informed her companion.

Immediately intrigued, Rory turned to face her, a quizzical expression on his face, which was still showing signs of childish roundness. "What is it?" he asked.

She bit her lip and brought out a piece of paper, the corners of it curling slightly. Looking at Rory, she gave him a sheepish smile. "It's another drawing."

Her face showed no signs of surprise when Rory threw his head back and groaned; she had been expecting this. "Amy!" he whined. "You said you would stop with them."

With a wave of her hand, she dismissed his statement and unfolded the bit of paper. On it was a drawing, just like Amy had said. Rory didn't have to look at it to know what it was but he did anyway and his suspicions were proved correct.

It was the same man again: The Raggedy Doctor. His clothes, made from the most expensive Crayola, had tears in them that varied from the last drawing. For example, the last one depicted him with a rip on the shoulder of his blue shirt. Now, it was unmarked although his elbow was peeking through the material.

Rory resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked at Amy, ready to tell her that it was unhealthy to be drawing pictures of this man so much, but once he set eyes on her, he held his tongue. She was staring at the drawing, so intensely it almost scared Rory. The expression on her face was one of longing and it made Rory's heart ache.

Surely she couldn't still believe in this imaginary friend and his magic blue box?

It was a fad that a lot of other children had gone through but Amy had never really given up on the idea. It was as if she truly believed that this man was real. She had been told by so many adults; relatives, teachers and psychiatrists alike that this man didn't exist but the girl had shot down their accusations with her fiery temper.

Rory sighed and tried not to let the sympathy he felt for his best friend show. He knew that she hated being pitied.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, he reached his hand over and rested it on top of her wrist. Gently, he tugged her hand away from the paper and closer to him. Sliding his own up, her clasped their hands together and slid his fingers in between hers.

Giving her a small smile, he tilted his head to the side. "I think it's a really good drawing."

He didn't look her in the eyes but he heard her sigh and crumple up the paper, shoving it back into her pocket. He expected her to tear her hand away from his and go off in one of her moods but their fingers stayed entwined.

"Thanks," he heard her whisper.

"S'okay," he shrugged.

Their hands still joined, the two of them returned her attention to what was going on around them. A few of the boys had split themselves into two teams and were now getting ready for a game of football whilst a group of girls huddled together nearby giggling with each other as they peered over at one of the boys, taking the game far too seriously by stretching as way or warming up.

Rory rolled his eyes. "Why is everyone so attracted to Jeff? I mean, what's so special about _him_?"

Amy let out a chuckle. "Well, I don't know. He's sporty and popular and he's pretty good looking," she listed.

Huffing, Rory tried his very best not to pout. "Yeah? Well, he's as dumb as a ton of bricks," he stated, flatly.

Giving him a sideways glance, Amy smirked. "You're just jealous that he's actually kissed a girl and you haven't."

Immediately, Rory jumped to his own defence. "Am not!" he cried.

"Whatever you say..." Amy sang.

"I'm _not _jealous of him."

"Uh huh."

"Amy!"

Eventually, Amy stopped teasing him and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "It's alright," she told him. "I haven't kissed anyone either."

His eyebrows shot up. "You haven't?" he asked in shock. For some reason, he found himself being overwhelmed by a sense of relief, though he wasn't too sure why.

Amy shook her head. "Nope!"

He chewed his lip. Wow, so Amy Pond had never kissed anyone before. "That doesn't bother you?" he questioned her.

She shook her head. "No, why? Does it bother you?"

Still nibbling on his lip, he let out a sigh. "I don't know," he began. "I mean, I guess it's just because almost all of the boys in our year have kissed someone and I haven't and it just seems pretty lame. Not that I am saying that you're lame if you haven't kissed someone because you're not lame but sometimes I just wonder if anyone would want to kiss me and—"

He was immediately silence as a pair of lips landed on his own. His eyes widened in shock as Amy's mouth lingered on his for a moment before she leaned back, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Um... Uh, well... Uh..." Rory stammered, not exactly sure what he should say at a moment like this. After all, his best friend _had _just kissed him.

Amy let go off his hand and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him. "Still feel lame?" she asked.

Wordlessly, he shook his head.

The sound of the school bell rang out across the grounds, signalling that pupils were to get back to class.

Amy jumped up and began walking back into the building. Before she did, she turned back around. "See you later, Stupid Face," she teased before running off.

Rory still wasn't too sure what had just happened but he knew one thing was for certain. From that moment on, he would forever be in love with Amelia Pond.


End file.
